


The Past Is What Makes Or Breaks You

by ARose



Series: Boss Altair Ferraro [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Johnny is.. Johnny, Matt has videos and info on young boss, Other, Pierce gets drunk and is being stupid, Referenced/Implied Abuse, Saints Row IV - freeform, Spoilers for Saints Row 2, The Boss and her conversations on the past, i don't know how to tag, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: Some of the times that people ask about the Boss' past and one time The Boss asks about it.Or, The Boss has a had a harsh life, but luckily she has people who care about her. Although, they're not really the best at comforting people.





	

The Boss leaned back with her legs on the dashboard of the car. Her pitch black hair curled around her shoulders and covered her dark blue eyes that were already closed.

Her white tailcoat stuck out from under her, falling down to the floor. It was stained with splatters of dried blood. Johnny Gat glanced his best friend, one eye on the road as he drove and she opened a single eye to look at him as she felt his gaze.

"Yes Johnny?" She droned as she pushed her eyes completely open and picked up her pistol from her lap. The older man shook his head, chuckling lowly, before he spoke. "You're just so different now Boss." He told her.

She was quick to remove her feet from the dashboard as she turned to face him fully. "What do you mean Gat?" She finally asked after a few moments of silence. Despite asking, she knew what he meant.

He answered anyway. "I mean, you were all silent and shit when I first met you. And really fucking polite, didn't disobey any orders or 'nothing. You've changed into a real badass Boss. I respect you for that." She gave him a tired smirk and set about clicking the safety of her gun on and off. "Thanks Johnny. But we both know you think you're more badass than me." She let out a laugh at that, but she seemed to be thinking of something else as the tone of the laugh was humourless.

Johnny seemed to notice that. But he didn't say anything to it as he asked a question that had been on his mind since he had met her. (A pedestrian cried out as he drove of them when he turned to look at her.) "Yo, Boss," he began, catching her attention once more as she hummed, "what made you so fucking quiet anyway, I don't think you ever told me."

She froze. Then she moved again and glared at Johnny. "Yeah. 'Cause I never fucking told you, asshole, it's none of your goddamn business." Johnny had seen her like this before. Closing up before she'd show anyone emotion and would just release her anger on them instead of whatever else she felt. She'd done it when Carlos passed and when she took care of HIM when Aisha died. He turned in the opposite direction of where they had been heading.

"The fuck Johnny?!" She shouted as he skidded to a stop and locked the doors from his side. "Boss." He forced out, his voice demanding, stopping the woman from moving by placing his hands on her shoulders, "don't clam up on me again."

Last time he'd let her do that she went on a power rampage (not that he minded) and didn't properly talk to anyone (including him) for days.

"I'm not fucking clamming up!" She exclaimed, face glowing red with anger, "I just don't see the mother fucking point in talking about something in the past!"

He was the same, but shit. He was curious and he cared to much about the younger woman in front of him to let her dig herself an early grave because of holding things in.

Johnny wasn't the best at talking about things (he preferred shooting things to talking any day) but this was his Boss and it seemed too important if it forced her to seem this closed up. And he knew it was hypocritical, he KNEW. But he did it anyway.

"Boss." He repeated, and he was finally able to hold her gaze that seemed to instantly realise what he was trying to do. "Fuck off!" She exclaimed quickly, "I never ask you about your past so shut the hell up and leave me the fuck alone!"

Her face held an anger he had never seen on her before. Yes, he had seen her anger, she rarely was without it. But this...

Her cheeks were a deep red, and he could see the reddening of her eyes beginning. And the anger wasn't her usual "I'll fuck you up" anger, it was a kind of panicked "fuck off, please" anger that he never thought the woman could have on her face.

And what he said next he was learned to be so, so sorry for in the future.

"Okay Boss, sorry, jeez, you just seemed really fucking down." He raised his arms in the air as much as he could in the car, unlocked the doors and turned the car around.

He pretended not to see the extreme relief on The Boss' face when he began driving back to the crib, nor the way she seemed to look down at her body with a frown.

-

"Hey Boss!"

She turned around, a nearly completely empty glass of wine in hand and tilted it slightly as she glanced into the living room she was standing in the hallway besides. Her eyes gleamed with curiosity and she answered, the slur people expected not even there at all.

She looked at the person who was trying to get her attention. Pierce. "Yeah?" She asked him before emptying the wine glass in one gulp. Pierce was definitely drunk, if the bottles of alcohol and way he sat was any indication.

"We were just talking about you!" He exclaimed and then seemed to realise that probably wasn't a good thing to tell the notorious crime boss. His expression fell but before he had time to correct or disagree with himself The Boss has spoken.

"Hmm? What were you talking about me for, huh?" She seemed fine with it, but if Pierce knew anything about the woman it was that she was very good at not letting her emotions show. Drunk Pierce was a lot more chatty than Normal Pierce, because this one told her what the were talking about while she knew the other would probably say that he didn't say anything and tell her "not to worry!".

"We were wondering how old you were when you first killed." He told her, and froze as she stared at him with an inexpressive face.  
"We're ya now?" She finally replied after seconds of silence. Her eyes seemed to take on a glare, but Pierce was pretty sure that was just her resting face. He was still frightened, no matter how smart he was the Boss could shoot a sniper in the dick on purpose from more than 100 metres away, Pierce didn't want to see what she could do to him at close range. Luckily she didn't have her baseball bat at that moment.

He began stuttering when he tried to respond and he was caught of guard when she laughed, a manic laugh that he rarely every heard from her despite who she was. "You still wanna know, Pierce? Do ya?" It seemed rhetorical, so he didn't try to answer, "I was a kid! Barely ten fucking years old."

It was then he realised just how sad this woman was. It was then that he realised that she was much more… off, then she showed in public. He realised his Boss wasn't just a one-sided woman who just killed and killed and killed.

He didn't say any of this though, and he realised in the future he could have helped her. He could have– but instead…

"Holy shit Boss, you must have been a badass as a kid!"

Silence. Then, "what? Am I not a badass now, Pierce?" There was a click off a gun and Normal Pierce and Drunk Pierce seemed to have something in common.

Pierce ran.

-

She was stock still. Her body was frozen in place before she collapsed on her knees next to him. Her eyes frantically looked over him and she knew that she couldn't do anything. She wasn't a doctor. She was a killer.

"Hey, hey," she mumbled as she cradled his head in her lap, "stay awake, c'mon, don't fuck off and die on me." His eyes were pleading as he stared up at her, not even recognising the woman holding him. His voice was unrecognisable, inaudible gurgles and he spat blood that covered her clothes.

"No. No, no, no," she was frantic, trying all she could to find something that could at least HELP him. And then her hand bumped the gun in her pocket. "I don't… I can't…" she was afraid, she realised, and she didn't want to do it. But he stared at her with those eyes now unable to shed tears, face and body unrecognisable and he PLEADED her to do it when he saw it in her hands. He pleaded her to kill him.

And with hard eyes that still had yet to have tears fall from them, she did, one hand holding his hand tightly despite the road burns and blood that caked them, and the shot echoed through the desolate car park.

"I'm so sorry Carlos…" she cried to him, hand still gripping his own, yet the tears still wouldn't fall.

The only person to truly know her past was gone.

-

The space ship was filled to the brim with people – mainly aliens, obviously – yet somehow she managed to end up here. She paused, wondering if she would actually do it or just walk away, but her decision was answered for her. The door swung open and would have hit her if not for her lightning fast reflexes.

Her hand tightened around the metal and if she had been in the simulation se knew it would have instantly ripped it from its hinges. Blue eyes stared back at her, wide as they could be as the owner of the room saw who they nearly hit.

"Hello Matt." She greeted before finally letting go of the door. She didn't care about the dent she had created in it with her fingers and just leaned forwards. Her lips ghosted over his and she heard him take in a breath. She glared.

"Delete. It." Was her hiss, voice only loud enough for him to hear. He stumbled back, shocked. He looked terrified but she didn't have a care in the world about that. "W-what?" He stuttered, "what do you want me to d-delete?" She moved back, only slightly, and continued glaring at him.

"That… information. All that fucking information you have on me! Delete it! Now." She clenched her fist beside her side and he could see the anger in her eyes. "I-I, I don't…" he began, but she would _not_ let him say what he was trying to.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Matt! Delete all that fucking information, and I won't have to cut your goddamn head off!" Her unclenched hand went towards the knife in her suit and his eyes followed her hand with wide eyes. "What… information?" He choked out.

"The one about me from before the Saints, you fucking idiot!" She exclaimed and pushed him back into his room, nails digging into his space suit. She shoved him against the wall once inside, forearm against his throat. "Now, are you gonna do it?" It was a rhetorical question, Matt knew, but he nodded his head anyway and she let him go.

He instantly ran to his computer, The Boss following behind him.

She watched over his shoulder as he began complete obliterating all files and information that he had saved on her. She placed a hand on his shoulder after he obviously finished, if the sigh and (only slight, because she was still there) relaxation of his body.

"Thank you, Matt. But… if I find out there is anymore information that someone can find about me from before all this," she gestured to herself, "them your head won't be the only thing I cut off." It was a warning and Matt knew it. The Boss turned around and headed to the door.

He stopped her just as she was about to completely leave the room. "How… how did you know I had it?" He was curious, he would admit, because she knew literally nothing about computers or Internet or anything and had somehow knew he had it.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, a frown on her face and hardened eyes staring at him. "I'm in the room next to you. It's easy to hear my own screams, ya know? After all, I'm so fucking used to them." And, once again, she turned around.

And left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was done without going back over the past games and I've only played 2, The Third and IV. And I only recently just re-played IV and The Third a bit before that, but 2 was last played like, 2 years ago. Haha. Please don't get up me if some things are wrong.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
